


the gods' revenge

by i_think_we_might_be_alright



Series: White Collar and the Olympians [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Battle, Demigods, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_we_might_be_alright/pseuds/i_think_we_might_be_alright
Summary: Neal's a demigod who deserted the gods and they are not pleased. He has finally achieved a life he is proud of in New York with Peter in the White Collar Division of the FBI, but when Percy Jackson shows up he knows his past has come knockingaka...i read 'briarsrowan' fic about Neal Caffrey being a demigod and coming from camp half-blood before he became a conman. i couldnt get the idea out of my head, its an amazing concept.so here is my spin
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Elizabeth Burke & Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: White Collar and the Olympians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141457
Kudos: 25
Collections: White Collar meets Percy Jackson





	1. BITS

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, there are probably typos  
> please enjoy :)

**Chapter 1: BITS**

It wasn’t very often Neal zoned out; Peter tended to take note when it did. He hoped that these moments would give some sort of indication of who Neal was before he was on the F.B.I’s radar. Peter doesn’t like mysteries, and Neal’s past has been nagging at Peter since they meet almost 6 years ago now.

  
_one – peter_

  
They were about to wrap up an insider trading case, Neal was fidgeting to get out of the van. Peter told him to go for a walk, him and Dianna would hold down the van for a bit. Peter watched Neal walk down the sidewalk in the New York summer heat. It was obvious to Peter that Neal didn’t realize he was still within view of the camera’s they had set up.  
Neal was standing outside an ice cream shop, eyes locked on a pint of dark blue ice cream. Peter couldn’t read Neal’s face in the reflection of the reflection of the ice cream shop, but he saw Neal wipe a stray tear before he continued down the street.

  
_one – neal_

  
Neal hated being in the van: the small space, sitting in the same spot for hours on end, he felt like he was sitting in a trap. His demigod brain wouldn’t let him sit still like this, just waiting for something bad to happen. The relief he felt when Peter told him to go for a walk was indescribable. It had been a while since he let himself remember Camp Half-Blood, but the New York heat brought back the feelings of summer at Camp. He let his mind wonder, as if on que he walked past an ice cream shop with a Poseidon blue cone in the window. He felt his legs stop walking as his eyes locked with the cone.  
He hadn’t thought of Percy in years. He wondered if Percy was still alive. Statistically he knew it was unlikely, but Percy could always handle himself. Percy also had Annabeth. Neal felt a single tear fall from his eye, knocking him out of his daze. He whipped it away and continued down the street.

_two – neal_

  
Peter had called him in on a Saturday. Mozzie didn’t approve, neither did Neal. But still, he didn’t complain, at least not out loud. He sat in the conference room with Peter, Dianna, and Jones. They were going over the same files they had been looking at for weeks and hoping something new would pop up. No such luck.  
Neal had turned his chair and was looking out at the New York skyline. He let his mind wonder there was a storm off in the distance, lightning jumped between the clouds. Neal looked at the trees below them, their fall leaves blowing off and flittering to the grown with every gust. The storm reminded him of his last quest with Dom. Dom was the son of Hades, though from his laugh you wouldn’t know it. Neal had volunteered to help Dom on his quest to return something to his father in the underworld. It was supposed to be an easy one. They had left camp on a crisp fall morning much like today; Neal would return alone 3 months later.  
Days like this would always remind Neal of Dom and he heard his laugh as he watched the leaves whirl around the streets below them.

_two – peter_

  
They were getting nowhere in this case. They had already gone over every file three times and nothing new jumped out to any of them. Peter was about to give up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Neal turn his chair around and look out at the window. He followed his gaze to the clouds in the distance. He looked back at Neal, who’s eyes were now downcast towards the street below them. Neal’s eyes danced as he watched the leaves. What is he thinking about? Did days like today remind him of something I should know about? Does he need my help with something? Before Peter could ask any of these questions swirling in his head Jones spoke up with a connection he found. Peter’s attention switched back to the case at hand and Neal turned back towards the group.

  
_three – peter_

  
It had been a slow week in the White Collar division, which is saying a lot. They were in-between stings and Peter decided to take his team out to lunch. He decided against the whole Harvard team and rounded up Jones, Dianna, and Neal. He took them to his favorite diner around the corner. They had to wait for a table but Peter assured them it was worth the wait and their French dip was to die for.  
When they finally sat down and ordered everyone followed Peter’s lead and ordered the French dip, he wasn’t sure if it was because they all actually wanted to try it or were just afraid of upsetting the boss. It was delicious as always. As they were finishing up the bus boy came to start clearing their dishes.  
“Neal? is that you” the boy was timid, he had to be only 19. Peter looked from the boy, who was thin and had visible scarring across his arms. Peter noted that Neal shifted uncomfortable in the booth next to him.  
Neal cleared his throat, “Sam, hey! It has been a long time.” Neal said it with a smile, but Peter could hear that it was forced. Peter stood up, “We should be heading back, Neal,” he looked at his C.I. before continuing, “we’ll see you there.”  
Without waiting for a reply Peter gathered his coat and walked out, Dianna and Jones following closely behind. Whoever that was, Neal wasn’t prepared to see and Peter didn’t want to put Neal on the spot with Dianna and Jones there watching.

  
_three – neal_

  
Sam, Sam, Sam. Neal tried to hide how shocked he was to see Sam, he knew he was failing.  
“How are you?” Neal asked, he could hear his own voice shaking. Sam looked down, “You know, I’ve been trying to make my parent’s proud.” There was a short pause “my mortal ones” Sam let out an awkward laugh, “given up on pleasing my dad.”  
Neal nodded in agreement; he knew the feeling all too well. Sam continued, “you inspired a lot of us to get out, I’m on track to graduate collage in a few semesters!” Neal looked up at Sam, a smile filled his whole face. “Wow, that’s amazing! I am so proud of you!” Neal stood up and embraced Sam, “if you ever need anything, I am planning on staying in New York for a while, you know how to find me.”  
Neal took the long way back to the office; he needed some time to clear his head. He hadn’t seen Sam sense his friends had practically dragged him back to camp after a failed quest. He was lucky to be alive with only scars to commemorate their attack, Sam had to have only been 12. That was about a month before Neal left camp, never to return. He hadn’t realized that he had inspired others to leave camp and pursue normal lives, a small smile dances across Neal’s lips. He secretly hoped Sam never reached out to him, that would mean he achieved a normal life and was able to stay hidden form his dad.  
As he approached the office, he caught himself wanting to look up in search for his own father, he shook the idea out of his mind and went back to work.


	2. percy in new york

**Chapter 2: Percy in New York**

_peter_

  
Neal had been off lately; Peter couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Neal seamed on edge, jumpy. Peter had first noticed when they were walking to a crime scene together. It seemed like a normal day, a normal case. They were going over details when off in the distance a crack of thunder echoed. Peter would have thought nothing of it, but Neal stopped walking, his face had paled a little. Neal had turned around in the direction the thunder came from. Peter followed Neal’s eyes, that’s when the strangeness of the thunder clicked in Peter’s mind. There were no storm clouds in sight.  
“You alright?” He asked Neal, not really knowing why the thunder had startled his partner so badly. Neal just shook his head, “yea, yea, its nothing”. And with that Neal’s face was back to normal asking follow up questions about the case. Peter eyed Neal with a million questions running through his mind.  
Later that week things only got weirder. It was Thursday and Peter was finishing up paper-work on a cut and dry case. These reports were the worst because they were so boring to write. He found himself wishing it was Friday. Him and Elizabeth had made dinner plans this weekend and he was looking forward to a quite weekend in.  
There was a slight commotion in the lobby outside the elevators. Peter looked up. There was a man wearing a tattered suit pushing his way past security. He had windblown black hair with a single streak of silver. His eyes were bright green and they were staring off to the mans right. Peter followed his eyes straight to Neal. Neal was standing behind his desk, he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
Peter watched as Neal moved towards this mystery man, he said a few words to security who slowly backed away and left Neal and this man alone on the lobby. Peter watched as the men exchanged words before embracing. They stayed intertwined for a few minutes before Neal pulled away, whipping a tear away. The man started talking in haste, Peter couldn’t make out any of his words, his mouth was moving too fast. Peter switched his focus to Neal.  
Neal was clearly shocked. His mouth was agape and his eyes frantic as he tried to wrap his mind around whatever this man was telling him. Neal fished his phone out of his pocket, and him and this man turned on their heals and ran down the stairs.  
Peter’s phone pinged. It was a text from Neal.  
‘old friend needed me, I need the day. see you tomorrow’  
Peter re-read this a few times. Before he accessed the F.B.I. security cameras and started running facial recognition. Who was this ‘old friend’ of Neals and what had he said to Neal?

  
_neal_

  
Neal couldn’t believe Percy was here, in New York. Percy Jackson was standing in front of Neal Caffrey in the White Collar lobby. Then the realization of what it meant that Percy had tracked him down meant, the fear set in.  
Neal followed Percy down the stairs. Hoping his hasty text was enough to give him enough time to explain this all the Peter, well maybe not all of it. There are things about his past he will never tell Peter, for Peter’s safety and sanity. The gods are real, and the King of the Gods, Zeus, Neal’s father is pissed. From Percy’s frantic speech Neal can gather that a lot of demigods have been deserting their godly parents in search for normal lives, which at first this made Neal immensely happy. Kids were getting out and living normal lives, then Percy explained that the gods weren’t happy with this and blamed Neal. They no longer had kids to do their dirty work and they wanted to make a statement that their kids couldn’t live normal lives. Percy had always had a good relationship with his father Poseidon, something most demigods were envious of. Poseidon had warned Percy that the gods were sending every monster in the book after those demigods who had deserted their godly parents with the intention of making a point. Percy knew this meant Neal was in danger and had come to stand by his side. He explained others were coming too, as even those who stayed by their godly parent’s side believed in their freedom to choose this and many hoped for a normal life when they grew up.  
Neal’s first thought was Sam, they were running to the diner now. Percy was hot on Neal’s heals. Neal had a sinking feeling that they would be too late, Sam had never been great at combat. His fears were confirmed as they rounded the corner and police lights were flashing. He came to a hault, Percy slowed down and stopped just in front of him. Neal’s ears were ringing, but he heard Percy speaking to an officer  
“what happened?”  
“there was an attack, we think it was a burglary gone wrong. though they took nothing”  
“was anyone hurt”  
“yes, a bus boy. he was killed, we can’t figure out what weapon they used. it looked like an animal attack”  
“thank you, officer”  
Percy turned back to Neal, “Neal! we have to go.” Neal’s brain was still comprehending what had happened, Sam was dead? Sam was dead because of Neal, because he had abandoned the gods like Neal had. Percy was leading Neal away from the diner. They took a turn down an ally way. Percy turned to face Neal who had tears streaming down his face. Percy took Neal into his arms and let him cry.


	3. Missing Truths

**Chapter 3: Missing Truths**

_peter_

He didn’t know how the man did it, but the facial recognition couldn’t grab a single clear frame, it was like the man was vibrating. It picked up Neal’s face in the first try, but the mystery man stayed a mystery. The next best thing he could do was figure out where Neal and this mystery man were going. This is where things got interesting. They went to Peter’s favorite diner, not inside but they lingered outside for almost 10 minutes before taking off, stopping in an ally, they are currently in Neal’s apartment. Peter didn’t know what to think of this. It only got more complicated when Elizabeth called.

“hey hon” he said absent mindedly

“hon,” she started, her voice thick with concern, she continued, “turn on the news”. Peter furrowed his eyebrows. but walked to the conference room and clicked on the TV. The reporter was standing outside his favorite dinner, a picture of a young boy on the right-hand side. ‘a young bus boy was killed today in an attempted robbery, no description of the attacker is available for the public…’ Peter stared at the boy’s face, why did he know that face?

Then it clicked, “Sam” he said outload, he knew Neal. Was Neal there what had happened? He needed answers. He grabbed his coat and called Dianna.

“ya boss” she answered on the second ring.

“I need you to meet me at Neal’s apartment as soon as you can”  
“already on my way,” she hung up.

_neal_

Neal’s head was spinning. _how did they find Sam so fast, how many other’s are they going after, how long till they find me, I don’t want Percy to get hurt because of me? I should face this on my own._

“no” Percy said, pulling Neal out of his own head.

“What?”

Percy continued “I know what you are thinking, I’m not leaving you to fend on your own. Annabeth is going to be here any minute then we will get out of the city and make a plan”

Neal didn’t know how to reply, he nodded and went about packing a small bag of necessities from his apartment. His hands were shaking.

Percy came up behind up, “hey, I know you are out of practice, but you are one of the most skilled fighters I know, second to Annabeth” Neal smiled at that, remembering fondly how skilled Annabeth was. Despite everything he was happy to see Percy again and was excited to see Annabeth again. When Neal’s smile faltered tears filled his eyes and his knees buckled beneath him. Percy caught him and let him cry.

Without warning Neal’s front door flew open, without warning Percy threw Neal back towards the balcony and drew his sword. Before Neal could stop him Percy had Peter pinned against the wall, sword to his throat.

“No!” Neal shouted, “that’s Peter, he’s human!”

Percy looked back at Neal, still on his knees but reaching towards Peter before Percy lowered his sword. Percy clicked the handle of his sword, and pocketed the pen. “Peter Burke, your mortal boss. Sorry Neal, I’m on edge”

Neal let out a noticeable sigh of relief and clamored to his feet. 

Peter was noticeable shaken, hand still on his gun he looked at Neal. “What is going on here, Neal are you okay”

Neal responded, his voice still shaky “Peter I am fine, but you need to go. I can’t explain right now. But you are in danger being here”

“No Neal, I saw the news. That bus boy that you knew from the diner he was killed. Why were you there?”

Neal looked at the ground “I was trying to warn him, I was too late. You need to leave Peter the same things that killed him are after me.”

“things?” Peter clearly wanted to aske more but suddenly Annabeth appeared on Neal's balcony and all eyes turned towards her.

“Neal! gods its good to see you” she ran and embraced Neal. Percy stepped in, “we should go, we need to find somewhere hidden to make a plan”

Annabeth shook her head, “there is no time,” she looked at Neal “your dad is coming here, I’m surprised he isn’t already here”.

Neal looked wide eyed at Peter, “its too late, you have to hide” before Peter could get in a word Neal grabbed his arm and pushed Peter into his back room, locking the door behind him. Just as the lock clicked there was a gust that shook the apartment and Neal’s father stood on the balcony.


	4. the fight

**Chapter 4: the fight**

_peter_

Peter was taken back by how strong Neal was, how had he not noticed before? He was furious and tried to open the door, Neal had locked him in! He heard a commotion outside and scrambled to get to the one way mirror he knew was in the back. He opened the slot to see what was going on in Neal’s apartment.

There was a man, who looked about Peter’s age except for his long white hair that blew around his face. He was standing on the balcony. Where had he come from? had he been there the whole time? Just inside the apartment stood Neal, on his right stood the mystery man sword held high, on this left stood the blond woman who Peter hadn’t seen come it. She held a bow and arrow pulled tight and pointed at the older man.

Neal stood straight; eyes locked with this mystery man. Peter’s glaze shifted back and forth between the two men, waiting for on of them to make a move. The older man spoke first,

“Son, it’s been a while”

“Not long enough” Neal quickly replied. There was another long pause before Neal spoke again, “Why are you doing this?” There wasn’t any hint of emotion in his voice. Peter knew Neal was putting on a front, one he had seen many times before. The older man didn’t miss a beat before replying, “you know why”

“Say it outload”

The man’s voice grew loud and the window pain in front of Peter rumbled with his reply “Because you abandoned us, you renounced us and we will use you to set an example.” The room was quiet, Neal reached into his pocket and grabbed a golden pen. The man watched carefully as Neal did this as he continued. “Neal, no son of mine can renounce the gods. You created a movement. Too many of our children have left following your example. This caused great upset on Mt. Olive. You have to bend the knee.”

Peter tried to wrap his head around what this man was saying. He was clearly Neal’s father, whom Neal had never brought up before, but the rest didn’t make any sense. Gods? Mt. Olive? who was this man.

The mystery man took a step forward, “Neal did everything you asked growing up. Didn’t he do enough to earn a life of his own?”

The older man simply shook his head, “bend the knee or die resesting. Percy son of Poseidon, Annabeth daughter of Athena stand down. You both have done your parents proud don’t ruin that now.”

Percy and Annabeth, at least now Peter had names to these mystery people standing at Neal’s side. Neither of them said anything, the small pen that Neal had been holding was now a sword and they all stood in silence in opposition to Neal’s father.

_neal_

Neal didn’t want to fight his father, but he also wasn’t going to go back to the life that took everything from him. He had worked so hard to build the life he had finally secured. He had Mozzie, June, Peter, El. He couldn’t lose it. He clicked his pen, and felt the weight of it change into a sword.

“I worked hard for this life, a life that I wanted, not one created by you. I will fight you to keep it” his voice sounded confident and he hoped he looked strong because he felt weak and unsure of himself.

There was a brief second where Zeus looked as if he might stand down, “I am sorry son, I can’t let you do that”

With that he charged at Neal wasn’t ready, but Percy was. Percy and Zeus locked swords inches away from Neal. Neal adjusted his footing, it was now or never, it took a step forward and battled his father with Percy and Annabeth by his side.

Twenty minutes had passed, it was clear that the three demigods were quite the fight for the god as they held their own. This shifted however when the door opened to show Dianna, gun drawn walking in on a sword fight. Neal hadn’t been expecting her. Zeus saw Neal's attention flicker towards her and charged. Neal screamed in pain as Zeus’ sword cut through his abdomen. Neal’s vison spun but he felt Percy catch him before he hit the ground and he heard his father rumble “this is a warning, if you survive you will bend the knee and return home”

with that Neal’s vision went black.


	5. fight for life

**Chapter 5: fight for life**

_peter_

Peter was paralyzed, as he watched Neal crumple into Percy’s arms. There was blood, so much of Neal’s blood pooling onto the apartment flood. Percy and Annabeth showed almost no emotion as they begun tending to his wound. Peter ran to the door, forgetting it was locked he rattled the handle. Dianna opened it on the other side, “what the hell did I just walk into boss” he didn’t know. Without saying a word, he looked over to see Annabeth had cleared off Neal’s dinning room table and Neal now lie shirtless and motionless as she began stitching up his wound. Peter pushed past Dianna and took Neal’s hand. It was clammy and cold. It felt all wrong. Percy retuned to Neal’s side, he had been digging around in a bag in the corner and now had a thermos of liquid. Peter peered inside; it was a smooth liquid with small flecks that caught the light, it looked like gold. Percy tilted Neal’s limp head towards himself and poured some of the liquid into his slack mouth. “what is that?” Peter head himself asking, “Nectar, it should help him heal.” Peter nodded, but didn’t really understand. Annabeth had finished binding Neal’s wound and had started cleaning up the blood from the floor. The room had been quite as everyone else watched Neal’s chest move up and down.

Peter pulled his eyes away from Neal long enough to look up at Percy. Percy had silent tears streaming down his face, eyes locked on Neal. Peter needed answers.

“wha… “Peter cleared his throat and Percy looked up at him, “what just happened?”

“How much do you know about Neal’s past?”

“Almost nothing, nothing before he was 18 at least”

Percy sighed, “This is going to be a long night then”

Peter didn’t catch everything and that he did he wasn’t sure he accurately understood, but Neal was the son of Zeus, he was a demigod. He grew up with other kids like this. They had quests which were like missions for their goldy parents and Neil had lost a lot of friends because of these. When Neal was 17, he lost his best friend Dom during a quest and that was the last straw for Neal. He had left and became the Neal Caffrey that would later turn up on the F.B.I.’s radar. Percy explained how Neal’s story inspired a handful of half-bloods to leave the world of quests and peruse normal lives, Sam the kid from the dinner was one of them. Neal hadn’t really known Sam but Neal had changed Sam’s life. Sam was about to graduate college when he was killed, he had almost made it. Turns out the gods didn’t like that their children were abandoning them and took action. Setting the example that their children couldn’t make it without them. That demigods couldn’t make it in the real world.

Dianna stood in the back of the kitchen, unmoving eyes wide as Percy and Annabeth filled in the story of Neal’s childhood. Peter turned to face her, they locked eyes. She spoke first, “I’m sorry” she looked down, “if I hadn’t burst in when I did Neal wouldn’t have lost focus and he wouldn’t be like this” she began to sob. Percy shook his head, “we were battling Zeus, Neal hadn’t held a sword in years. We were out matched.” Dianna didn’t take this as comfort, but instead countered “what do we do now, Zeus said if Neal survived, he would have to go back to him or die, I know Neal he is stubborn” Percy cracked a grin, and looked fondly down at Neal, who by this point had gained a little bit of color back and his breathing was stronger, “Yes, our boy won’t want to give up this life he has finally secured for himself.” Percy looked up at Annabeth, “let’s make a plan.”

_***_

Peter hadn’t realized they had been brainstorming ideas all night until there was a timid knock on the door, “Neal? Peter?” a timid and tired voice called from the other side. Peter opened his eyes; he had fallen asleep. He hadn’t called or even texted El, of course she would come here. He stood up, adjusted his suit, Neal still lay on the blood-soaked table, Percy asleep holding his hand, Annabeth asleep on the couch with a notepad still in hand, Dianna had gone home at some point in the night with instructions to cover for Neal and Peter at the office. Peter padded over to Neal’s front door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Elizabeth stood there, worried bags under her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief, “when you didn’t come home, I assumed the worst, Dianna and Neal weren’t answering their phones and Jones had no idea where you were…” She stopped dead in as her eyes made their way around Neal’s trashed apartment and landed on Neal. “Wha.. what?” She looked at Peter, he saw tears fill her pail blue eyes, her hands began to tremble while holding his. Peter sighed, “we think he’s going to make it, now we are just waiting for him to wake up” The conversation, although hushed, caused Percy to stir, as soon as Percy’s eyes were open Peter stepped in front of El “This is my wife, she cares about Neal” Percy instantly relaxed and sat back in his chair before apologizing meekly “sorry, habit.” Annabeth stirred on the couch, clearly waking up too.

_neal_

Neal didn’t know what had happened, but he know it couldn’t have been good. He remembers most of the battle with his father, he remembers losing focus when Dianna walked in, the panic that his father would kill her to make a point, then a sharp pain and nothingness. He feels someone holding his hand loosely, it feels like Percy but he isn’t sure. He is laying on something cold and hard, his chest is exposed and he can feel a warm breeze coming from his right. His brain slowly picks up speed. He is still in his apartment, he must be. The balcony is probably open, and there are several people in the room with him. He tries to move his free hand, but it only makes a slight twitch. He feels useless. He hears a gasp, followed by his name. _Was that Elisabeth?_ He tries to open his eyes; the light pushes them closed again. He hears his name again, its Percy. Neal is glad Percy is still here to help him figure this out.

Eventually Neal is able to open his eyes. Peter, El, Percy, and Annabeth surround him. He feels a rush of love surge through him, only to be overcome by sadness. If he wants to live, he has to give this all up and return to the world he ran away from at 17.


	6. a plan

**Chapter 6: a plan**

_neal/peter_

They still had no plan; Neal didn’t see a way out. He knew that if he didn’t surrender to his father and his friends tried to protect him, they would all end up dead. He couldn’t let that happen, not again. They had run out of ideas, hope was lost. When Annabeth spoke up, “What did Zeus say? before he stabbed you?” Neal and Percy cast their minds back, remembering the exact wording wasn’t something they had thought of before. Annabeth was looking for a loophole in Zeus’ demands.

Peter spoke first “Bend a knee or die resisting” the room fell silent. “That’s it!” Neal stood up; his legs wobbled but he was too excited to care. “I don’t have to go back, I just had to bend the knee, I have to recognize that the gods are there and the gods are all powerful, I don’t have to go back to camp nor do I have to take on any more quests!”

The room stayed quiet, Peter didn’t see how this conclusion was wrong, but didn’t want to be the first to back it up in case his understanding of how the gods work was wrong. Neal could see Percy and Annabeth thinking through his logic, looking for where it was wrong. He looked at Peter, who had a small smile on his face, Neal knew Peter was on the same page as him. Eventually Percy and Annabeth agreed this could work. Annabeth grabbed her notebook and they started drafting exactly Neal would say when he faced his father. They needed to make sure their logic was clearly explained, Neal’s life and the life of dozens of demigods who were living in the mortal world depended on this debate.


	7. execution

**Chapter 7: execution**

_neal_

The sun was setting, it was time. Neal took a deep breath as he sat on his balcony. His father should be here any minute, in the tradition of any quest the details given and one day later the hero takes on the challenge. It was time for Neal’s final quest, one way or another. Peter, Percy and Annabeth were in Neal’s back room. He knew Percy and Annabeth would be ready to jump to his aid and he hoped that it wouldn’t come to that.

There was a low rumble in the sky above Neal and his father appeared in front of him.

“Son, are you ready to make amends?”

Neal took a deep breath, sunk to his knees in front of his father and begun his well-crafted speech, each word chosen and researched so Zeus could find no holes in his logic and wouldn’t be quick to anger.

When he finished, he looked up at his father. Zeus’ eyes cast down at Neal showed no sign of range, his hands make no sign of grabbing his weapon. He simple stepped towards Neal, took him by the shoulders, standing him up he then embraced him.

“I am proud to call you my son, I accept your compromise with one condition”

Neal looked up, trying to hide the shock in his face, he listened.

“If I need your help you will listen to my offer, I will not require you to take on and more quests but you have to hear me out and consider any I bring to you”

Neal took a second to choose his words wisely, “I will not accept any quests that are solely for the glory of the gods, but I will hear you out and if there are people who need my help, I will hear you out and help you.”

Zeus nodded, “Goodbye Neal, see you soon. No other demigods will be attacked because they left the gods as long as they agree to these terms.”

And with that he was gone, Neal sank to the ground in relief, it was over. Their plan worked. Neal could stay in New York, Neal almost couldn’t believe it, almost.


	8. Epilogue: one year later

**Epilogue: one year later**

_peter_

They were wrapping up a mortgage fraud case, it was cut and dry, Neal had figured it out in a few hours. Things were almost back to normal; it was hard to believe a year ago Peter had stumbled into Neal’s fight with a god. Peter shook his head, laughing to himself at how absurd it sounded. Most days he still didn’t believe it. Zeus had come calling on Neal once, Neal had turned him down because the quest was about finding something that one god had hid from another god. Zeus held up his end of the deal and left without complaint when Neal turned him down. Occasionally Percy and Annabeth would be in New York and Peter always gave Neal time off to be with them, as long as Neal promised to come back in once peace. They even worked an art heist case with some stolen Greek antiquities, Peter learned a lot about the various gods that week. He was glad he got to keep Neal in his life a little longer.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
